


Orion

by wysteryas (echaryn)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echaryn/pseuds/wysteryas
Summary: It's New Year's and Taemin and Minho have a splendid time together. They start the new year with passion and love, however in the morning they are surprised by the news of their friend Jongin aka EXO's Kai supposedly being in a relationship with another idol.





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I am back again with yet another 2min story. I just can't stop myself from writing these two. I just love and adore this ship so much.
> 
> Also, I'd like to say that I don't mean any harm regarding Kai's and Jennie's apparent relationship. If they are happy and in love, then it's absolutely wonderful and I wish them all the best. In my story, however, they don't really date. I don't want anyone to get angry while reading this. It's just fanfiction after all and not to be taken too seriously.
> 
> And as someone pointed out to me, the list with rumored idol couples wasn't done by Dispatch. I put it differently in the story, mainly because it's not important for my story and also because the whole list issue is pretty fishy. Please do not expect accuracy of any sort in that regard. Really, it is only of minor importance in this story. 
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy.

**Taemin**

 

His back arches up, his hips lift to meet the deep thrust right into his core and a deep, plundering kiss swallows the moan sitting in his throat. His skin is burning, his body feels like covered with flakes of ashes, scorching, searing, _charring_ till there is none of him left. His hands claw into the warm, muscular body above him, frantic and disoriented his fingers search for any kind of hold, while the last of his senses leave him with ever stroke that drives the heavy cock deeper inside of him.

His channel flutters around the thick intrusion, his ass clenches every time the man moves inside him; he groans, he's so fucking desperate to keep him inside. His muscles jerk, his cock is heavy and leaking onto his abdomen, forgotten in this crimson war between them. Thunder roars in his ears, and yet his rapid heartbeat is nearly _drowned out_ by the heavy breathing and needy moans of them both.

Taemin thinks his mind will melt from the inhuman pleasure he feels, he is sure he will break from the sheer intensity of it all, his chest will crack open and fire will pour out of him, in thick, never-ending waves that will flood the room and drown him. He thinks he will cry if this sweet assault continues and he will cry when it ends altogether. His eyes burn, in the safe darkness of the dim room he didn't notice that they've long shut. When he opens his eyes his vision is blurry and tinged in red and yet he sees the face of the man who does it to him, who makes him break and breathe and belong – and he can't help but smile when their gazes meet.

Smile, until the next thrust has him moaning and throwing his head back in pleasure too much for him to take.

“Haah...hyung,” he chokes out, his language reduced to all that is left in his mind and that is _more_ and _deeper_ and _hyung_ and _please -_

_please -  
_

_hyung -  
_

“You are gorgeous.”

The whisper is faint and tender and yet shakes Taemin in his core and he grimaces, turning his head to the side to hide the fluster on his face. He hears him laugh and then soft lips trail up his neck, across the countless marks scattered there, and then he turns back to see Minho's smile right before him, his eyes filled with nothing but love and affection and Taemin's eyes burn again.

He's not usually like that. But his heart is always so tender when they're like this.

“You're so... _haaa_...so fucking corny...,” Taemin breathes.

Minho's response is his laughter as a low rumble vibrating through his chest, strong enough that Taemin can feel it and his smile widens while a wave of pure, raw fondness threatens to tear his heart open. They look at each other and then Taemin cranes his neck for another kiss. Their lips meet eagerly, but just as he wants to curl his tongue around his hyung's, the man thrusts _deep_ and hits that spot inside him, the stop that makes him see stars, and his breathing hitches, his plans forgotten as his lips hang open with a silent moan and a plea for more.

Are humans made to feel so much? So much pleasure they fear their bones might break and their nerves might snap?

Taemin wonders about that, until the next thrust tears the moan right from his throat and his back arches up once more. His hips meet Minho's every movement, but his rhythm begins to falter, the heat inside him is close to its boiling point, the impossible pleasure inside him is just about to explode.

He feels it, right between his legs, in every single tingling of his body, in every last cell that's been set aflame with nothing but Minho's touches and kisses and lingering whispers.

If humans are made to feel so much...

Are humans also made to love so much? To love so much they fear their hearts might burst?

He groans when his lover's cock pistons inside, grinding against that spot inside him that makes him whimper with pleasure, that makes him forget his name and only remember Minho's. His tunnel clenches when his hyung draws back, only to thrust back in, more forceful and so _deep_ Taemin gasps, his legs quivering. He's close, so close, so -

_more -  
_

_please -_

“Hyung...”

Minho's lips latch onto his throat, his teeth scrape across his sensitive skin before he levels their gazes and he shudders at the look on his face. His eyes are dark, so impossibly big and dark with hunger. Taemin's fingers claw into his hair and he leans up to kiss him again, he needs to feel these lips on his own because if he feels them on his skin any longer, his body will sear to ashes.

A cry wrenches out of him when Minho's cock draws back, all the way out of him, and for a moment he's _terrified_ of the loss, of the emptiness, but then his lover drives back him, all the way to the hilt and he shamelessly groans against his lips. His insides clench around the thick intrusion like his life depended on it and the man above him growls in response, low, _needy_.

He's so damn close, the wire is just about to snap. His body quivers, his cock jerks, his toes curl into the sheets. His hand wanders down to his leaking member, but just as he wraps his fingers around his aching shaft, Minho gently pulls his hand away. Instead it's him who traps his cock in a hot embrace that nearly sends him over the edge.

“Haa...fuck...hyung...,” he groans as his lover starts to pump his length, fast, tightly, matching his own thrusts and Taemin begins to fall apart.

His hands are lost, he doesn't know where to hold onto, where to grab because he's breaking, parts of himself crack apart at this inhuman pleasure, this inhuman heat that burns away the last of his reason. He wrenches his eyes open, his vision all blurry and coloured in crimson, and he reaches his hand to bring their foreheads together.

“....Hnnnh....close...hyung...,” he whines.

Minho's kiss is so tender it almost hurts. “...Haaah...I know...me too.”

The older man draws back, nearly out of him, but before Taemin can protest he pistons back in, with cruel accuracy he hits his spot and for a moment Taemin sees stars and then his hips tremble as his hyung assaults his spot with a tormenting pace and lethal precision. The hand on his cock speeds up even more and Taemin knows he's at his limit. They look at each other and Taemin's heart breaks a little because the emotions inside, this chaos inside is too much for him to handle.

“...H-hyung...please...” he whispers.

He feels Minho's lips against his own. He kisses back, putting it all into this kiss that feels like fire and storms and a hug on a winter morning.

“ _Hyung...”_

“Come for me, baby.”

His hips lift up, into Minho's thrust, his back arches off the bed and his lips hang open, but no sound comes out.

The remains of his voice disappear as the world explodes in white.

His body trembles.

Wave after wave of insanity washes over him, his blood boils in his veins, his limbs pulse with the intensity of it all. For a moment he wonders if he was just send to heaven or hell, because no pleasure like this should be allowed on Earth. His teeth sink into his lips to stifle the soundless moan tearing from his throat. He is drowning, sinking into this ocean of pleasure and he happily does.

His cum coats his stomach, his spent cock still trapped in Minho's hand. His ass flutters around Minho's cock riding out the aftershocks. His legs fall to the sides, all tension lost now, and he is weightless, boneless.

He can hear his heart, so loud and clearly. And Minho's laboured breathing, his erratic movements, before he stills with a low grown, his forehead pressing into Taemin's shoulder.

A moment later he feels liquid heat starting to fill him up, so deep inside, painting his core with fire.

He breathes.

This has got to be one of the best orgasms he's ever had in his life.

 

********

 

It takes a few long moments, before Minho moves again. He lifts his head and their gazes meet. His expression is dreamy and a little dazed and Taemin can't help but smile. His chest overflows with affection.

“You ok?” his hyung asks. He gently cups Taemin's cheek.

“Hmmmh...good...,” he mumbles. He leans into his touch and his smile grows a little wider. “Perfect.”

Minho's expression becomes a tone smug as he leans down to brush their lips together. “Happy New Year.”

Taemin's heart jumps and he turns his head to check the time. It's half past three in the morning. He'd almost forgotten that a brand new year has just begun.

He grins, sliding his hands up Minho's shoulders to lock them around his neck.

“Happy New Year, hyung. Please take care of me this year, too.”

“Of course.”

Minho makes no move to pull out of him yet; instead the older man just gets comfortable on top of him. He scatters butterfly kisses all over Taemin's chest and throat and Taemin giggles at the tickling feeling. He still feels so light-headed and warm, floating on a cloud. Time could stop like this.

At some point, their lips gravitate back together and they engage in a deep, lingering kiss that leaves him dizzy. Low in his stomach, the earlier passion is more than eager to flare back up. A gentle hand on his cock soon pumps him until he is hard and needy again. He feels Minho's member swell inside him, pressing against his wall, ready for another round. He gasps when Minho's hips start to rotate, gently driving his cock back in deep, and his lips are caught in a punishing kiss.

He moans as they part and looks up at him. His channel helplessly flutters around Minho's cock.

“Again?” he breathes.

“Or are you tired?” Minho asks. His face is concerned.

Teamin rolls his eyes and then smirks: “Are you, hyung? No shame in admitting -”

The last of his sentence is cut off by a plundering kiss and they kick the duvet away, too caught up in the heat of another round of love-making in the early hours of a new year.

 

********

 

He wakes up before his hyung does. It's almost noon. It's the usual; if Minho could, he would sleep twenty-four hours a day. He's like a hibernating animal, only that his hibernation isn't tied to the winter seasons. He's just naturally like that, so Taemin isn't surprised to find the older man still sound asleep as he returns from a quick trip to the bathroom. He slips back underneath the covers and immediately an arms snakes around his waist to pull him closer. He grins. Even in his sleep, Minho wants to keep him close. It's cute and sometimes annoying. But mostly cute.

They have the next few days off so they can spend as much time in bed as they want to. And as for Taemin...well, after last night's activities, he is definitely not in the condition for any straining exercises today. He's glad he can still walk, although painfully slowly and with as much grace as a newborn foal. He yawns and contemplates to continue sleeping, yet he decides to reach over to the night stand and check his phone. After that, he can go back to sleep.

With a frown he sees more than fifty new messages, and a dozen missed calls. He sits up a little straighter and rubs his eyes.

This is odd.

“Did I miss something?” he breathes.

Next to him, Minho moves a little in his sleep.

He opens the first chat – it's from f(x)'s Amber. The message was sent barely ten minutes ago. It just reads:

_-omfg check the news NOW_

No explanation. Not even an emoji or sticker attached.

He decides not to reply yet and instead he opens another chat. It's from VIXX's Ravi, one of his closer friends. It's just as cryptic as Amber's text and fills him with a feeling of dread.

_-did you know?!!!!_

“Did I know what now!?”

This time, his lover next to him jerks a little, and a subtle frown appears on his forehead. Looks like he's about to wake up. Taemin bites his lips. His brows draw together while an uneasy feeling settles in his stomach like a granite ball. He opens one of the news apps on his face – and a second later he _knows_ what everyone is talking about.

“The fuck?!!”

The words leave his mouth before he can think about them and he feels the arm around his waist tightening. He looks to see Minho's eyes fluttering open and then his mouth opens for a long yawn.

“What's going.....on?” the older man asks, tongue heavy with sleep.

“Sorry... did I wake you?” Taemin hurries to apologise, but Minho just shakes his head and yawns once more.

His hyung closes his eyes again and moves closer, so his head can rest on Taemin's chest, his arms roping around his frame once again. Like this, Taemin feels positively like a body pillow, and at the same time the look of utter bliss and content on Minho's face reminds him of an oversized dog. He laughs, despite his distress. Who would know this cuddly giant dork is his twenty-seven year old boyfriend and band member. He runs his fingers through the messy dark hair. Minho hums happily.

“So, everything ok?” he asks and from his voice Taemin can tell that he's halfway asleep again.

“Well, not really...,” he replies. “Looks like Jongin's apparently dating Jennie from Blackpink.”

It's silent for a moment, and then Minho's eyes open to blink at him in utter confusion. “Since when's Jongin straight?”

That question makes Taemin laugh and he tilts his phone so that Minho can look at the news app. The top post is the “breaking news” about the EXO and Blackpink stars, who've apparently been dating since October.

“Wonder how much YG paid SM to agree to this,” Minho mumbles sleepily, his dark eyes quickly skimming the article, before he nods and rests his head comfortably back on Taemin's chest.

“I bet Kyungsoo-hyung is over the moon,” Taemin mumbles, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Well, what a way to start the new year.”

Taemin falls silent again and scrolls through his messages. Most are people asking him whether he'd known about the relationship – and the people who are close enough to Jongin to know that he's anything _but_ straight, gossip about the silly news and the sheer incredibility of it. Oh, and many mention the apparent randomness that is obviously not at all tied to Jennie's recent rather negative press coverage, nor Jongin's upcoming solo projects.

Taemin sighs. He definitely did not expect to see something like this on New Year's.

“Do you mind if I call Jongin? Or shall I go to the living room?” he asks his boyfriend.

“It's ok, go ahead,” Minho mumbles with his eyes closed. “Say hi.”

It rings a few times, before Jongin picks up. He sounds sleepy and exhausted – looks like EXO stayed considerably longer at the MBC Gayo Daejejeon after-party than Taemin and Minho did.

“Yeah..?” Jongin mumbles.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Taemin greets him and Minho snorts.

“Happy New Year to you, too,” Jongin grumbles. “What is it?”

“You're asking? Well, when did you agree to a new dating scheme?” Taemin asks, half exasperated, half laughing.

Jongin cusses and then groans, clearly unhappy.

Taemin waits. “Well?”

“Basically, manager-hyung said if I agree, then he'd leave me and Kyungsoo-hyung alone till we both start military service.”

Taemin's brows race for his hairline. “No way, seriously?”

“Yeah. So I said yes. We're supposed to 'break up' in a few months' time, anyway. So it's all not as bad as it sounds.”

Taemin grins: “What did hyung say to all that?”

He can hear Jongin groan. “Don't ask. He wasn't thrilled, I'll put it that way.”

“What a surprise...”

“Anyway, it's not the only gossip that's been going around, by the way.”

“Really? Who else is in a fake relationship?” Taemin teases.

“Pfff, you can stop laughing right there. Dispatch released a list with idols who are supposedly dating. And your boyfriend is on that list, too.”

“Really? Minho-hyung?”

“What about me?” Minho asks tiredly.

“Not only him, anyway. Jimin is also on that list. And Taehyung.”

“And people believe that?”

“Apparently.”

Taemin rolls his eyes. Sometimes people can be incredibly gullible.

“Anyway, I'd like to go back to sleep,” Jongin says. “Say hi to Minho-hyung.”

“Ah yeah, thanks, he says hi, too. Let's talk later.”

“If Kyungsoo hasn't killed me by then, sure.”

Taemin ends the call and immediately looks for the list that his friend mentioned. This is so ridiculous...But then again, it's Dispatch. They're something else, really. He soon finds the supposed list on Instagram. He quickly skims the names listed there – most of which are his friends – and he wants to laugh. This is beyond ridiculous.

“Hyung, why didn't you tell me that you're dating Red Velvet's Irene?” Taemin snickers.

“I'm what?” Minho asks, blinking up at him.

“Dating Irene. Ah, I should tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on her...”

“What?”

Taemin shows him the list and Minho's brows rise up as he reads the names.

“What a load of bullshit,” he sighs, but he doesn't sound bothered at all.

That's just so Minho. He's long since decided that social media is not for him, he usually stays far away from any social media websites, be it Twitter or Instagram or whatever. Taemin is secretly glad about it. His hyung is a strong-minded person by all means, but his heart is so incredibly tender. And Taemin wouldn't want the older man to get hurt by anything that is written online.

Online, people can be truly vicious. They both know that.

But the list isn't really a problem. Not for them, anyway. And it's just rumours – soon, people will forget about it. Hell, now people have the news about Jongin and Jennie dating, so they can happily rant and chat about that online. Who cares about the other dating rumours. For those are quite the reach, anyways. Taemin relaxes and places his phone back on the night stand. Despite his amusement, he is worried for his friend, too. He hadn't expected something like this, not after that fake dating scheme Jongin had with f(x)'s Krystal. He hopes that Jongin is well. And that the whole ordeal won't put that much of a strain on his actual, real relationship.

“Poor Jongin.”

“Hmm...,” Minho agrees. “It sucks. For him and Kyungsoo.”

“I'll call him again, later. Don't think they have schedules today.”

They both fall into comfortable silence, occasionally disturbed by the rustling of sheets. At some point, however, Minho makes a move to get out of bed and Taemin only reluctantly lets him. It's so cold without him. When his hyung comes back from the bathroom, Taemin smugly notices the red marks glowing proudly on his throat and right underneath his jaw. They don't usually leave marks, but as they both won't have any schedules the next few days, they were bold last night. Minho notices his lingering gaze.

“What?” he asks with an oblivious smile as he sits back down next to him.

His upper body is deliciously bare and Taemin admires his beautiful physique. He slides his fingers up Minho's toned arm before he gently rests them against the hickeys.

“Looks like hyung had a wild night.”

Minho's smile becomes a knowing smirk and he leans forward, trailing his lips over Taemin's neck.

“You should see yourself, baby.”

They kiss and then Minho nods toward the large mirror on the outside of the wardrobe.

Taemin ambles over, his steps tentative and insecure, and he hears Minho's snicker behind him. Then he stands before the mirror and the personification of debauchery looks back at him.

He is only clad in his boxers and an oversized white shirt that belongs to Minho and which shows more of his chest than should be legal. His neck is covered in marks in all shades of red and blue. The marks follow a greedy path down his chest. He lifts the shirt and sees more hickeys disappearing below the waistband of his boxers. Also the insides of his thighs are painted in crimson and blue.

He's stunned for a moment.

“Over-enthusiastic, weren't you?” he snorts. “I look like I've been attacked.”

Minho doesn't reply, only rakes his gaze down his barely clad figure, before he looks him in the eyes. And there it is again, that dangerous, hungry glint in his eyes, that shameless greed all over his face.

It's the same expression he'd had when he'd proposed a third round, which Taemin had immediately refused.

“Come here.”

He follows the request and Minho pulls him back onto the bed, into his lap. Taemin wraps his legs around the man's body, but when Minho moves to kiss his neck, he gently pulls his head back up by the strands of his hair.

“Don't even think about it.”

“But -”

“I can barely walk. So no sex today.”

Minho looks like he just got a kick to the guts. Taemin can't help but laugh and pecks the pout on his face. “We can cuddle all day. So no pouting, hyung. Being a brat is my job.”

That makes Minho laugh. “Yeah, and you're a professional at that.”

That is true. So Taemin wriggles more into Minho's hug and lets out a content sigh. They stay like this for quite some time, with Taemin lazily dozing in Minho's lap, and Minho, leaned against he headboard, scrolling through his phone over Taemin's shoulder. It feels perfect, all of this is perfect, but something settles on Taemin's mind, and he can't get rid of it. So at some point he leans back and searches for Minho's gaze.

“What would you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“If manager-hyung asked you to be in a fake relationship for our sake. Would you do it?”

“Yeah.”

He blinks at Minho's quick response. He searches in his hyung's eyes, but sees nothing but sincerity.

“Why?”

“If it's for your sake – for our band's sake – I wouldn't care. You're everything. And if it had to be one of us, I'd rather it would be me. Not any of you.”

Taemin's heart grows so tender at his words. He cups the man's face in his hands and gently caresses his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Why are you like this..?” he asks softly.

Minho smiles. “Like what?”

“Like you.”

“Can't help it, I guess.”

They remain silent, before Taemin decides to break the silence once more.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“I love you, you know that, right?”

Laughter erupts from Minho's chest. Their gazes meet and his chest aches at the sight of pure, raw fondness on Minho's face.

“Yeah, I know that.”

They kiss sweetly. The kiss only last a few heartbeats, but it might've also been a week or a month or a century. As they pull apart, they both smile.

“I love you, too, Taemin. So much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and/or comments xx
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or SHINee or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


End file.
